


Just one look

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: When Javier saw you looking at him during the bank robbery, he decided that he couldn’t lose an opportunity to get to know you.





	Just one look

The first time he saw you was during the sudden bank robbery which went rather smoothly. His dark eyes noticed your lilac blue ones in the crowd of other citizens, attracting Javier’s attention. With a rifle in his hands he had to watch people, while Arthur and Bill were grabbing the cash.

You didn’t look scared as your eyes were attentively looking at him, a little blush on your pale cheeks made you look even prettier than you were. Javier liked the way you looked at him - with barely noticeable concern and slight interest. Your thin fingers were firmly holding the garniture of the blue dress, trying to keep yourself calm. 

Javier thought he never saw someone so nice looking.

But Arthur’s voice behind distracted him.

“Let’s get going,” Arthur said, appearing in front of Javier with a full satchel in his hands. 

Javier lowered his brows, being displeased that he didn’t have more time to watch you and to think. But he didn’t want to miss this opportunity and he decided to do something really crazy.

The rifle was aimed at you in a second, scaring you probably too much as you got a brief idea that it was because of you looking at him before too attentively.

“You. Get up,” Javier said, his eyes narrowing while quickly gazing at the people on the floor. “Somebody else tries moving and I’ll shoot her.”

You got up, feeling the goosebumps forming on your skin and your hands slightly shaking. It was one thing to watch him and the other being at a gunpoint. Too scary. Felt too unreal.

But here were you - the man impatiently grabbed your forearm and pulled closer, leaning closer and whispering into your year.

“If you listen to me and do anything stupid, then you’re safe, bueno?” his accent was something new and you liked the way it sounded, but the constant fear to be hurt was killing you.

The man dragged you outside to the horses, being rather gentle as his grip wasn’t painful as you expected it to be.

“Who the hell is that?!” another man’s hoarse voice was too loud you thought. “We’re not taking hostages, you idiot!”

“It’s not your business, amigo,” he easily lifted you into the saddle, mounting up after that right behind you and taking the reins in his rough hands. It felt weird to feel his chest pressed to your back and to feel the warm of his body, but you were too tensed to actually enjoy it. “We’ll just have a quick ride, how about that?” he whispered, nudging the horse and putting one of his hands on your waist.

You could hear other men cursing somewhere behind you two, but soon they were gone.

“Lo siento, chica. You looked so beautiful I couldn’t resist your charms,” though you couldn’t see his face you felt like he was smirking. Slightly turning around, you saw that he put away the bandana which was covering his face and now you could see it.

He was definitely handsome. You couldn’t find any other adjectives to describe him which would fit so perfectly.

“I like it better when I’m not at a gunpoint,” you laughed, feeling much calmer now. “But please, bring me back to the town, sir.”

“Only if you promise we can meet again?” his dark eyes looked at yours and you knew that it was wrong, but you just couldn’t do anything with yourself.

“I promise,” you felt your heart beating in your chest and his warm breath on your cheek as he lightly kissed it.

“Then lead the way.”


End file.
